Darkness of an Angel
by V-Coke Penguin
Summary: Squall's the leading man in a corporation known as Grafix. As his day unfolds, his life begins to take a turn for the worse. What can a blackout and a certain girl do to change his greed? -Squinoa-


Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
A/N: Hi! Ok, just so you don't get annoyed with my author's notes, I'll always put them at the end of chapters. Of course, this is the very first chapter, so I must put it at the beginning just to explain the story! -.- Okay, the story basically all winds down to a little old thing called destiny. In this, Squall is a regular successful businessman of a major company entitled Grafix. Just a graphics development team for movies and video games, stuff like that. Well, very soon his life will change and he'll be forced to look at things a different way. I hope you enjoy!  
  
***  
  
The streets of Esthar were packed as usual on that bright Monday morning. Cars were blowing their horns as much as possible in some attempt to get traffic moving and each pedestrian that was crowding the sidewalk blurted out rude comments to people who bumped into them. A man in his early 20's happened to be running into people left and right, giving them the cold shoulder as he cleared his way down the sidewalk, reading the daily newspaper.  
  
The pushy man headed his way into a diner that was peacefully built on a corner of a busy intersection. He made his way inside and took a seat across from a brunette man with a ponytail. "Morning," he said, setting down the newspaper. "Looks like we went down in stock a bit."  
  
"Yep. Not great news this morning, is it?" the other man yawned tiredly. He took a sip of his coffee and stared out the diner's window. He turned his attention back to his newly arrived friend and watched his features. "Been neglecting to shave, Squall?"  
  
Squall glared at him and rubbed his chin. "I was going for the edgy look," he looked up at the waitress. "I'll take a coffee, black."  
  
She nodded and headed back towards the kitchen. Pretty soon, she returned with his early morning wake up call. Irvine sighed and watched the older waitress leave. "I wish that this diner would recruit some younger, more in shape girls. If they don't, I might have to find a different diner."  
  
Squall shook his head and took a gulp of his coffee. "You know, every day it's the same exact thing. Get up, take a shower, deal with people until I get to this diner, have coffee with you, go to work, deal with more dumb- ass people, go home, deal with even more people, and then go to sleep."  
  
Irvine laughed quietly and finished off his coffee. "It's life."  
  
"I'm 23 years old and I have no relationship status, I own a company with you and Zell, and not to mention I'm richer than some of the people that live in Deling," he shook his head pitifully. "I wish something would change. I would give anything if every single day of my life could be different. I'd love it."  
  
Irvine smirked, "You say that now, but if you had it any different, you'd be whining. I couldn't see you as a family man."  
  
"Well, I could at least have a girlfriend," he stated smartly.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"I wish every single day of my human life would change, everything would be unexpected!" Squall sighed heavily and looked at his coffee.  
  
Darkness.  
  
He could hear faint voices, slowly starting to clear and he could make some sense of them. "Squall!" he heard a man shout. He opened his eyes slightly to a bright light shining in from some windows and shielded his eyes.  
  
"Squall, are you okay?" he recognized that voice, it belonged to Irvine. "Squall!"  
  
"Uh..." he lifted his head up off the cold surface of the diner's table and looked around at strangers who were staring at him. He met Irvine's worried eyes and shook his head quickly, sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes. "What happened?" he grumbled.  
  
People went back to eating and the conversation restarted.  
  
Irvine leaned across the table. "You just blacked out. You feeling okay, Squall? I don't know what happened, one minute you were talking about some wish and the next BAM your head was on the table and you were out cold."  
  
Squall looked around at the now familiar diner and stood. "I'm fine. Come on, let's get to work."  
  
***  
  
The office screamed with voices of people as they shouted across the room to one another to confirm orders and business deals. Secretaries were seated primly at their desk and held their shoulders upright and their chin up, just like a regular old boot-camp attendant. Zell, who was another partner in Grafix, was rushing around like a chicken with his head cut off, informing everyone of the recent business deal with a major corporation in Deling known as Derik & Himes.  
  
Squall walked in with a migraine that had already started at the diner, right after his little episode. He turned to Irvine and rolled his eyes, "Get them to shut-up," he demanded.  
  
Irvine nodded casually and made his way over to Zell, hopeful for some help. What seemed to be the leader of the two escaped his way into his private office and immediately took a seat at his desk. He looked through the windows of his office at the mess outside and heard Irvine scream out over the loudspeaker for everyone to calm down and quiet him or herself. After a momentary pause, the hustle and bustle regained control of the shocked workers and this time, it was silent in the office, give or take a few rustling noises coming from the desks.  
  
Squall turned his back on his co-workers or what he liked to call his 'underdogs' and stared out the windows that lead him to a different view, that of the outside. There wasn't much to see, tall buildings were blocking his view and cars zooming past his windows on the highway a few yards away happened to block his other chance to see anything.  
  
He sighed heavily and decided to busy himself with sketching. He grabbed a flimsy sketchpad, one that he had in the office for a while, and one that he had actually used quite often. He took a pencil out of the cup that was on the corner of his desk and started drawing a face.  
  
As he began to complete the hair, a knock interrupted his concentration and he quickly closed the drawing pad. "What is it?" he called.  
  
"It's Zell!" he waved through the tinted glass.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Zell sped his way into Squall's office and shut the door. His face was bright red for some stupid reason, he figured and his dark green eyes had a certain mischievous glint hidden within. "What do you want?" Squall prompted.  
  
The blonde took a seat, grinning ear to ear and took a deep breath. "I got a job offer from Derik & Himes!" he said excitedly.  
  
"And?" he tapped his pencil on the desk impatiently and stared at his partner.  
  
He shrugged, "I thought you'd be excited for me."  
  
Squall shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "You're retarded. I'd be excited if you actually took the job offer, I don't give a shit if you were offered one and now you're all giddy about it."  
  
Zell's bright smile quickly faded off his lips and he nodded slowly. "Right, sorry..." He stood and went towards the door. "I've had enough of this Squall. Two years I've put up with all this shit from you and this time, I think I'm going to take my way out. I'm tired of dealing with you and your bad-ass ego."  
  
Squall raised his eyebrows in surprise and watched one of his best friends walk out of his office and continue on towards the elevator. Irvine caught sight of Zell hiking his way out and turned his attention towards Squall, who was sitting calmly in his office.  
  
***  
  
The warmth of the large apartment rushed through the door as he opened it. He glanced at his bed and went to it, laying down he ignored the consistent thought that was plaguing the back of his mind. He shook his head.  
  
"He'll come back, Squall... He always comes back."  
  
Before he knew it, his eyes were closed and sleep had captured his thoughts and led him once again into the dark. However, this darkness wasn't like any other. He didn't have dreams here, he couldn't think, he couldn't open his eyes. His breathing increased and frantically tried looking around, searching for some form of light.  
  
There it was.  
  
Slowly, a glow emitted from the darkness, getting brighter as he tried to push his way forward. Finally, a shape appeared out of the blinding light, he put his hand up to shield his eyes, a regular habit that he had formed.  
  
"Wings...?" he questioned his own thought. A loose feather had fallen off of the wings and fluttered its way down to his hand, he looked at it, curiosity getting the better of him. He stepped his way closer and reached out to touch the angelic wings and as the tips of his fingers connected, darkness flooded him.  
  
His eyes snapped open.  
  
He sat up quickly with his heart pounding in his chest and a drop of sweat trickled down his forehead. He narrowed his eyes. He let his eyes wander around at his surroundings and he began to realize that this wasn't the same apartment.  
  
The sheets that he had been laying on smelled of sweat and perspiration, the walls had holes and the ceiling was cracking. Fans that were placed around the apartment were missing a few lights and some of the blades were shattered, the kitchen had dished piled high and the garbage was overflowing. A mangy dog lay at the end of his bed and carefully he climbed his way out of the messy sheets and quickly ran out of the apartment.  
  
The clothes he had on from the night before didn't seem to be the same, the button down shirt he was wearing had rips and small holes, not to mention the smell was almost unbearable. His jeans were tattered and dirty, his pant legs dragging under his worn out boots.  
  
He passed by a mirror in the hallway and stopped in horror as he examined his features. His hair was longer and stringy; it looked as if it hadn't been washed in a week. His eyes were sunken in and had begun to get dark circles. The hair on his chin was growing rapidly as he gave off a rugged and almost bearded look.  
  
He shook his head and backed away from the mirror, hurriedly getting out of the crummy and wrecked building. As he came outside he looked at an older man who was sitting on the steps, holding a bottle of brandy in his hand. "Do you have any money?" the man asked, wheezing.  
  
A gunshot rang out and Squall took off around the corner, hoping to find Irvine or Zell and tell them what was happening. He ran into a hunched over man who was picking up garbage and knocked him over. "I'm sorry!" he said, stuttering for words. He helped the man up and came face to face with Irvine. Squall hugged the guy and looked at him. "Irvine! What's going on? Why am I here? For that matter, why are you here?" he piled out questions onto the man.  
  
The man scratched his bruised arm and managed to rasp out. "Do I know you?"  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
A/N: What did you think? Hope you liked it! As the story unfolds, it'll explain itself. But please give me lots of reviews or I won't continue it at all. Please review and thank you if you do! 


End file.
